Pup Jam
This is the song and dance part of Zuma's plan to remind the pup actors and actresses that they have a much bigger purpose in life and learn to have fun along the way. Lyrics Zuma: Hey dudes and dudettes! Rocky: *whistles* (The other pups notice them) Rubble: Huh? Chase: Looks who's back. I wished he'd go jump in the ocean. Skye: Actually, he looks like a strong swimmer, so he'll probably just swim back to shore. (Zuma jumps down to them) Zuma: Come on 'evwybody' Gather 'awound' Don't this old town Get you down Look at you there With the long, long fur Husky pup: *to other husky pup* Hey, he must be talking to you. (Zuma grabs some costumes) Zuma: You take this (He throws some costumes to some pups) And you take that (Chase and Skye are suddenly wearing their dance costumes) Hey, Marshall, 'Wubble' Put on these hats (It's their pirate hat costumes) (Lilac has her Cow-Pup Girl costume on and she looks excited) If we all work together We can all make our 'dweams' come true Let's show the world What we can do Rocky? Rocky: Yeah! (He pulls out a spatula and a pipe and has a bunch of trash container stuff, pots, pans, and glass bottles as a drum set) (He starts playing) (Zuma dances over to a closed wall and opens it) (Inside, Lightning Strike is playing the piano and Stardust and Maragold are dancing to the music) (Some of the other pups start to get into the groove and start dancing) Zuma: I got 'whythm' In my paws I got 'whythm' In my heart and soul (Rocky tosses intruments made of recyclables to some of the pups) I got 'whythm' Hot and cool Sometimes 'whythm' Makes me lost 'contwol' Whoo! *Arf* Whoo! IIIIIIIII want 'evwyone' To have all the fun They can have I got 'whythm' So do you Lilac: Ah really do. Zuma: Let's turn it up And show what we can do (More and more of the pups start to dance to the beat) (Some of them even play with the instruments Rocky gave them) (Lilac dances her square dance while Rubble and Marshall dance their pirate jig) (Meanwhile, Gram gives Vivica a fast facial) (He gives her a mirror) Vivica: Perfect! How could you improve a face like this? (She hears the Pup-Jam) What? What? What is that hideous racket!? (The pups are already creating their own rhythm) (Only Chase and Skye are the only ones not in the groove.... until now) (Skye feels the groove) Chase'': Look at them. I'm ashamed to be a dog.'' Skye: Aw, come on, Chase, and remind Skye what you got! (The two of start to duet together and Chase finally feels the groove) (Zuma dances up a ladder and removes some of the laundry to create a spotlight for the pups) (In the office, Penelope is typing on the type-writer) (She stops when she hears the music) (She opens the window and walks onto the alley walk) (When she tries to get a closer view at the jam, the ladder slides her all the way to the bottom) Penelope: What is--'' Chase: ''Hey, Penelope! Grab a parter and... (He spins around) Dosido! (Zuma sees her) Zuma: Hey, Penelope. Dance with me? I hear you're a 'natuwal'. Penelope: Who told you that? Lightning Strike: Atta girl! Show'em what you got! (Maragold does a triple spin in the air) Penelope: Listen, Zuma. This is really a waste of time. You're never really going to dance in the movies. Zuma: Movies? Who said anything about movies? We're totally just having fun! Penelope: No thank you. I really need to get back to work. (She tries to leave, but Lilac pushes her into the light) (Now all eyes are on her) (Nearby, Vivica is watching from the shadows) Vivica: *mean laugh* Look at those foolish babies. Laughable, isn't it, Gram? Gram?! *gasp* (The Boxer is moving his legs to the groove of the music) GRAM! (He stops dancing) (Vivica does not look very happy) (Penelope does a little jig) Zuma: Not bad, a little 'wusty', but hey, who's perfect? Penelope: "Wusty"? Oh, he means "Rusty". Wait, did he just say that my moves are "rusty"?! (Zuma dances up a ladder and shows some moves) (Penelope slides into the ladder and Zuma falls into the costumes) So, you want rusty? I'll give '''you' rusty!'' (She catches a hat and puts it on) (She really start to move and groove now) (Zuma notices that he's wearing a different outfit, but he decides to dance along side Penelope) (They end the dance together) (The pups cheer for them) Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:GL6's Songs Category:Fanon Category:Songs Sung By Zuma